


Prompt #1

by Id_flyifihad_wings



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and 5-Min Writings (Plus Other Things) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_flyifihad_wings/pseuds/Id_flyifihad_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nipple Play -no user</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #1

Sam was no where to be found, and because of that Dean had for once settled down with the guy of his dreams, you. 

You were inseparable from the start, and it was nearly impossible to see you two without the Impala either. Or as Dean affectionately referred to it, Baby. 

You had always silently wondered why Dean was attached to his car. You remembered a time when Sam was the top priority, but ever since you both realized Sam wasn't coming back, Dean was all over you and the Impala.

And of course that night was no different. As Dean drives you both to the bunker, only the sound of the radio soaring through the car, everything else was silent. It was a nice kind of quiet, the one that made you think about how perfect everything had been going with Dean.

He pulled into the dirt road leading to the bunker. He finally reached over and flipped off the radio, looking over at you as you stared at the stars.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked you and you turned in your seat to face him, a smile playing on your lips. 

"Nothing important." you replied as he turned back to the window, trying to keep the grin off of your face. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. What're you really thinking?" he asked again, but you shook your head. He parked the Impala and you both got out and headed to the bunker.

Dean didn't bother bringing anything in, you had everything you needed in the bunker. Dean opened the door and you pushed past him, smiling.

"Bitch." he muttered and you shot him a look of annoyance.

"Jerk." you answered, and watched as his mood fell flat. His eyes shifted to the ground, and you almost groaned in frustration. Despite the fact that he'd supposedly gotten over trying to find Sam, he still got upset whenever you did something to remind him of his brother.

You when up to him and set your hands on his chest, leaning up on your tiptoes to kiss him deeply. He returned the kiss with passion, tongue seeking entrance which you quickly granted.

It wasn't long until he was moving you both back and into his bedroom, nearly slamming the door shut. You felt your knees buckle as you hit the bed and you tumbled down, Dean just barely catching himself from falling on you. He turned you both over so you were on top, like always. He liked ordering you around. 

His hands roamed your body hungrily, gentle and rough at the same time. He watched as you pulled away and took off your shirt, revealing your muscled biceps and chest. You leaned down and worked his shirt off too, starting from his hips and dragging your hands up over his waist and finally pulling it off his head.

He kissed you again and you returned it, your body starting to grow hot in anticipation. once you finally get it off, you rake your eyes over him. 

His breath hitched slightly as you lean down and graze your lips down his neck and to his collarbones. You moved a little lower to his nipples and sucked, sending waves of pleasure through him. 

Your teeth edged closed and you bit softly, pulling a small moan out of him. Your tongue circled around his nipple, and as you pulled away you found him whining softly at the loss of your warm mouth.

You started to kiss him but he glared at you. "Don't move." he ordered as he pulled you back down. It was so like Dean to assume his dominant role again and he found it easy to order people around, especially you. 

You quickly lay back down, knowing there'd be consequences if you didn't. He propped himself up with his elbows, looking up at you with a smile. You smiled back, slightly, almost hesitantly. 

"Kiss me." Dean said as he raised his eyebrows slightly. You leaned down and kissed him roughly, needing any contact he would allow you for right now. He suddenly pulled away and ordered you to suck his nipples again. 

You reached a hand out and ran your thumb over his nipple. It was a nice feeling, your calloused hands rubbing back and forth. He moved his head and started biting at you neck and you squirmed slightly. 

"You move and I stop." Dean told you as he pulled away and you quickly stopped moving. He stood up and you watched him move to the mini fridge in his room, opening it to grab a bottle of honey. 

He sat down and handed you the honey which you took. "Put it on." he demanded and you opened the lid to smear some on your hands. It took you nearly two seconds to spread some of the sticky substance over his chest.

Dean made you put the bottle aside before you crawled over him and licked some of the honey away. You managed to pull a small groan from him, and smiled slightly as he tried to resist from moving. You stopped for a moment and ran one finger down the middle of his chest, pulling it away to suck the sweet honey off.

"Keep sucking. You're not done." he growled out.

You continued licking the nectar off of his chest, his hands gripping your sides to keep himself still. He moved to suck on your neck, his stubble rubbing against your cheek. You arched your back slightly and he pulled away, stopping his movement. You whined softly and looked down at him. 

"Don't move. Or I'll stop, I already told you this." Dean muttered as you closed your eyes and nodded once. You resumed licking the honey off, and Dean seemed to be enjoy himself. 

Once all of the honey was gone he made you lay under him, gripping your wrists above your head roughly. He kissed you softly, lips barely making contact with your own. "Do you want me?" he asked you and you nodded quickly, panting softly. His grip on your wrists was starting to burn but it felt good too. 

He raised an eyebrow and glared down at you. "Then beg." he growled softly and you looked surprised. Dean had never asked you to beg before. 

"Dean, please. Please, fuck... I need you." you begged frantically, needing the feeling of Dean's mouth against your skin. "Please... Dean, please!" you exclaimed and he smiled slightly. He reached around your head and roughly pulled it back, kissing you open mouthed and desperate, sucking on your bottom lip.

He bit your lip a little harder than usual, sending a small shock of pain through you. His grip on your wrists tightened before he finally let go of them and flipped you both over again. 

As you sat on top of him he stayed silent. You were waiting for his demands when suddenly he grabbed your head and pulled you down roughly to kiss you. Your neck burned where his nails dug into your skin. 

The rest of the night was filled with the same things. Rough sex and begging and pleasure. And it was worth it.


End file.
